


It all started with a rainbow flag

by Pheonix_Fire



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, How Do I Tag, Protective Bruce Wayne, Social Media, yeet I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Fire/pseuds/Pheonix_Fire
Summary: Bruce should really learn to stop taking bets he can't win.OrI had the idea of bruce losing a bet to timmy and having to wear a gay flag instead of his cape while everyone, including the media, freaks out. Everything else just kind of spiraled from there.I will fix spelling/grammar later.





	1. Cause

**Author's Note:**

> When your a disaster bi that is sad and alone in pride month.

"Tim," said a man from the doorway, " why the hell are you up at 3:56 in the morning".

"Why the hell are YOU up, Bruce!" yelled the big blob of blankets at the desk in the corner.

"The case is solved, now put the computer away," said bruce calmly while slowly walking into Tims room. Tim hissed at bruce and pulled his laptop and cold coffee cup closer to himself.

"Either you go to bed willingly or I make you!" Exclaimed Bruce coming even closer. Tim seemed to stop to think for a second so bruce moved closer but as soon as he was in striking range Tim threw his cold coffee at Bruce and ran.

"Damn it!" Yelled Bruce, "Jason grab him!"

An unholy screech could have been heard throughout the whole manor and it was quickly followed by the eldest sons manic laughter. Tim was pouting and barely lucid when he was finally in bed and wrapped in enough blankets that it was impossible to escape. Dick was still laughing and Jason was still smug from scaring Tim.

"If you get too hot at night scream and I'll come open the window. Dick will unwrap you before you have to go to that WE meeting you've been stressing about," said bruce before heading to the door.

"But he'll forget," Tim said. Dick finally got himself together and pulled out his phone to take a video for wally.

"Dick can be a mature adult, " Bruce briefly paused to glance at dick, " sometimes?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Dick while Jason laughed and Tim rolled his eyes.

"If I miss my meeting you have to do something for me with no backing out of it, " said Tim.

"Fine Yes just go to sleep Tim, " said bruce exasperated.

"Night baby bird!" Jason said before leaving to go to his own bed. Dick ruffed Tims' hair then went to check on Damian. Bruce sighed and went to his bed to sleep. 

* * *

 

The clock in bruces office read 1:37 pm when Tim burst into it. Bruce set down the paper he was reading and Tim slammed a manila folder onto his desk. Bruce looked into Tim's bloodshot rage-filled eyes and said, "what is this."

"This is the notes from the meeting because I MISSED THE MEETING!!!!" Yelled Tim.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Why are you yelling at me and not Dick?" 

Tim smiled sinisterly. "Cause you're the one that agreed to my bet." 

Oh Shit thought Bruce.

(Slightly better but will definitely come back later when I am less sleep-deprived to double-check)


	2. Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Pride Month now but still whatever.

Bruce had tried everything to get out of it. Everything. 

"Where did you even get this idea timmy it's genius," said nightwing from behind bruces spot at the bat computer. Damian and Tim were changing into there patrol gear leaving Bruce alone with his eldest.

In the corner of the cave where the family butler stood unoticed, Alfred smiled to himself and quietly said " This is what you get for not eating your veggies Bruce. Honestly your a grown man you sould start setting an example for damian."

Tim winked at Alfred when he passed him and smiled at Bruces suffering.

Tim put on his cowl so he was completely in his red robin gear. " Relax Bruce it won't be so bad besides you get to have Jason patrol with you all night."

"Jason can't make it to movie night but he can make it to the one patrol where I lost a stupid bet," grumbled Bruce.

"I have to be there when it happens old man," said Jason over the comms and after a pause added, "I got the goods baby bird, by the way you are lucky i like you other wise i would kill you because you won Alfies cookies."

"Alfreds cookies?" Bruce asked confused.

Tim shrugged, "you didn't eat your veggies."

Jason laughed sharply, "i still can't believe B was stupid enough to take a bet against Timmy."

"He was severly sleep deprived!" Bruce exclaimed weakly while shooting Alfred betrayed looks.

"I do believe Master Damian is ready to go Sirs," said Alfred, "Parhaps It is time to head out and meet Jason?"

* * *

 

"Hello Batman, Riddle me this what- THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!!!" Exclaimed Riddler when he spotted Batman.

Batman scowled deeper. "Didn't know you were homophobic Riddler, " said the Red Hood before emerging from the shadows.

The Riddler blinked for a couple of seconds. "Not homophobic just suprised. I think I need to sit down because I just lost a bet to Ivy."

"You've been talking with Ivy?" Batman said. The Riddler sat down on a nearby crate and just nodded.

"You don't know about Super Villain Saturday Night, B?" Said Red Hood who was now lounging on two crates next to The Riddler. 

Soon enough the sound of police sirens became clear. "At least I didn't lose the bet that you and Superman are dating, SuperBats is a nice ship but I personally like WayneBat."

"WayneBat?"

"It's you with that old ugly billionare Bruce Wayne," said Jason who was smirking under his helmet. It took all of his willpower for batman to not cringe. 

* * *

 "This is hilarious!" Exclaimed Selina who had just recovered from laughing.

"and then Bane paused for a second before saying that he wasn't going to go easy on bats because of this," said Red Hood. Batman just sighed.

Selina burst in laughter and after recovering for the fith time since they stopped her on the rooftop. "Thank Red Robin for me because of him Ivy Harley and I won some big money." Batman just sighed. Red Hood saluted to Selina before jumping of the roof. Batman soon followed after reminding Selina that he will come back if she 'forgets' to put the the pricless cat stamps that she stole back.

"It's almost midnight everyone ready to meet up?" Said Red Robin over the comms.

"Hell yeah!" Spoiler and Red Hood exclaimed. Bruce just sighed. It seems he had been doing that a lot tonight.

* * *

 

"This is so unfair," Spoiler wined over the comms, "Instead of Admiring B's new cape we have to fight the Joker!"

"At least Black Bat was able to put Lipstick on B before we had to go," Red Robin pointed out.

 "Chatter," Batman said before knocking out one of jokers goons. Nightwing, who was next to batman, rolled his eyes.

"B looks Beautiful!" said Nightwing. Batman glared at Nightwing before knocking out five more goons.

 Batman and Nightwing burst into old Power Plant. Joker and Harley took one look at Batman in his sour mood and turned around and sreamed "RUN!" to the rest of their men. After Chasing The Joker and Harley through most of Gotham and Hearing almost every gay joke that existed, the bat family finally cornered them and when the police handcuffed harley she screamed for all of gotham to hear, "Thank you for wining me millions Little Red! You can come to S.V.S.N. this Sunday, Hood can give you the details, Bye!"

"SVSN?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"Super Villian Saturday Night," Batman said before dramatically leaving for the cave with the rest of the bat family close behind.  

 


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The social media part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really use Social Media much so this is based off of Social media fics here on Ao3. 
> 
> I really have no excuse but i forgot this fic existed because i've been so busy and I'm going to make one more chapter to finish this story completely.

Viki Vale@VikiVale

Last Night was wild. 

 

Batfan@BatQueen

@VikiVale Did last night really happen????

 

not a resurant@RedRobin

@VikiVale @BatQueen Hell yeah it did

Batmanwithflag.jpg

 

Elise@GOT_ham?

@VikiVale @BatQueen @RedRobin That wasn't a weird dream!!!

 

ICE CUBE@I'mafridge

@GOT_ham Wait RR has a Twitter

 

not a resurant@RedRobin

@I'mafridge Hell yeah i do and also i want to point out that the flag was red hoods

 

Viki Vale@VikiVale

@RedRobin Are Batman and the Red Hood gay? (link to article)

 

Elise@GOT_ham?

@VikiVale How did you make that so fast damn that was seconds after RR said that flag was red hoods

 

Viki Vale@VikiVale

@GOT_ham? I was wrote it last night and I guessed red hood was gay so i wrote this. I made a seprate one for just batman but after he said the flag belonged to him i jumped on my chance.

 

Redder than blood@Hood

@VikiVale Hey! I could be just an ally!!!

 

Save Mother Earth@Ivy

@Hood Lies and slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet Yeet Skeet Skeet see you later Shifty Chickens


	4. The End (for now......)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed to rating to a T because of the swearing and homophobia.

Wayne CEO@TimDrake

I'm so gay i want to yeet myself out a window

 

Wayne CEO@TimDrake

@TimDrake Frick wrong account!

 

Orphan Hoarder@BruceWayne

Tim do we need to talk about your mental health.

 

Orphan Hoarder@BruceWayne

@dickraysong DICK!

 

My ass is better than Nightwings @dickraysong

@BruceWayne It's not like its a lie 

 

Redder than blood@Hood

@dickraysong True that

 

Viki Vale@VikiVale

@Hood Red hood!!!

 

Redder than blood@Hood

@VikiVale  after that one crime alley kid died i was suspicious that the waynes were doing something so i stalked them and it was very entertaining so i kind of keep stalking them on weekends? 

 

Yummmm@RedRobin

Hood What the hell!!!

 

Yummmm@RedRobin

@KnightWing nightwing what the hell!!!

 

My ass is better than Graysons@KnightWing

Were in the same room just yell at me IRL

 

Yummmm@RedRobin

no

 

Venny@venvodeir

Whait a second so tim drake is gay, red hood stalks the waynes,night wing and dick grayson did the same prank and are in a feud about which butt is better!

 

Wayne CEO@TimDrake

Yeah?

 

FaceBookis@better

First we Find out that batman and red hood are faggots and now we know that Tim Drake is one. I am disappointed in modern Society!

 

Orphan Hoarder@BruceWayne 

Excuse me wtf

 

FaceBookis@better

You must be so ashamed of yourself for letting that filthy gay in your house its so sad that hitler diding kill all the gays

 

Venny@venvodeir

What the actual fuck 

 

Wayne CEO@TimDrake

 

What

 

My ass is better than graysons@KnightWing

 

The

 

Redder than blood@Hood

 

Fuck

 

Batman@Batman

1\. Hitler literally killed the jewish people, handicapped people, roma, and other minorities too. He was a literal fucking monster.

 

Orphan Hoarder@BruceWayne

2\. If you even so much a tweet anything to my son I will find you and make sure you never have a good job for the rest of your life.

 

Batman@Batman 

3\. Richard deluce watts, 36, used to work at wayne enterprises but is currently jobless, his bi wife who divorced him 3 years ago just remarried to a beautiful woman named jessica, also going to jail for breaking and entering, attempted murder, and child neglect.

 

FaceBookis@better 

Lol batman is stupid i do currently work at W.E. and i'm not going to jail.  

 

Orphan Hoarder@BruceWayne 

you are fired and mrs. Duane is getting full custody of lyra

 

Redder than blood@Hood 

His daughter, Lyra, is currently with me and batman is chasing her father down. That sick fucker actually hurt his own daughter!

 

Comish @Gordon

@Hood where are you.

 

Redder than blood@Hood

@Gordon like hell i'm going to tell you i still need to break the rest of the bones in his body then let him bleed out

 

Comish @Gordon 

@Hood no let him live it will hurt him worse in jail instead of dying and being free of pain he's going to feel it for the rest of his life

 

Batman@Batman 

@Gordon 1873 parker building verado avenue

* * *

Batman growled loudly when he and Red Hood parked in the cave. An even louder crash in the general area of the batcomputer sounded in return. Red Hood threw his helmet at Baman before stalking over to the training area to kill some equipment and Batman slowly walked over to the computer.

"Red Robin," Batman said in a commanding voice and Tim turned around in his chair.

"Hey B," said Tim quietly. Tim's face was the only part of him you could see because Tim had completely wrapped himself up in a blanket like all those nights ago when all this started. 

Batman sighed and took off his cowl. "Are you ok?"

"It's just a mug that crashed bruce," said Tim using his head to point in the direction of the mug.

"You know that's not what I mean," said Bruce and Alfred came over to clean up the mug.

"Decaf," was all Tim said while he shot betrayed looks at Alfred.

"You shouldn't have taken your father's example in not eating your vegetables," muttered Alfred. 

Bruce realized that he wasn't going to be able to talk to Tim tonight so he set down Jason's helmet and quickly changed before coming back over to pick Tim the blanket up. "Is Jason staying tonight?"

"What the hell bruce let me go!" Yelled Tim while struggling but unable to free himself from the blanket trap he created.

"Of course," replied Alfred

Tim resigned to his fate and Bruce started walking up the stairs to the manor.

Bruce set Tim on the bed before he turned off the lights and layed down in bed. Tim, who had the sleep deprivation and decaf coffee kick in, snuggled up into Bruce. "Goodnight Dad," said Tim before sleeping. Bruce smiled at his smartest child than turned that smile to his grumpiest child in the doorway. 

Jason avoided eye contact,  "whatever old man, sleep fitfully because i hope you die in a fire."

Jason slid under the covers on Tims side to hide himself from Bruce.

"Goodnight son," said Bruce loud enough for Jason to hear.

* * *

"Bruce." said Tim loudly

"What?" replied Bruce groggily.

"I'M LATE FOR MY MEETING LET ME OUT!" yelled Tim.

Bruce looked over at his son trapped in blankets and said "no," before he rolled onto his other side. 

Bruce rescheduled Tim's agendas for the day while Tim wiggled. "Shut up baby bird," Jason groaned from the other side of Tim. "OW YOU JUST BIT ME!" Yelled Jason a few seconds later. Bruce grabbed onto Tims blanket and yanked him back over to him and away from Jason. Jason grumbled and fell back asleep while Tim still wiggled desperatly tring to get out. 

Tim managed to get one hand free but Bruce tucked it back into to blanket. "Go back to sleep I rescheduled your meetings and we still need to talk."

"Would this be a bad time to say ra's is stalking me?" Mumbled Tim before going back to sleep. Bruces brain decided to not comprehend that statement and he fell asleep again.

 

~Fin~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason are my favorites can you tell.


End file.
